En la oscuridad
by AniKamia666
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en una noche. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando You se encuentre en la misma cama que la chica que ama? ChikaxYou / ChikaYou (Contenido para mayores de edad).


**¡One shot nocturno!**

 **No tenía planeado escribir esto, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema. Un pequeño ensayo para ayudarme con esto de escribir smut xD**

 **ESTO ES PARA MAYORES DE EDAD, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR, NO DEBERÍAS SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTO.**

 **EN SERIO, NO DEBERÍAS.**

 **Bueno, los dejo leer, disculpen si me ha quedado algo chistoso xD, cualquier sugerencia, háganmela saber.**

 **Sin más, ¡los dejo leer!**

* * *

— Y aquí al final, Honoka comenzó a llorar y no pude contener las lágrimas— explicó Chika con entusiasmo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Era su _final live_! Los sentimientos las golpearon con mucha fuerza— dijo la pelimandarina con las emociones a flote.

— Ya veo, ¿y entonces?

No, no era que le estuviera dando el avión, solo quería escucharla más. Amaba su voz, amaba sus ojos, amaba su sonrisa al entusiasmarse. Miraba su cabello color mandarina y cómo se movían sus labios… Cómo quisiera besarlos.

— Pero bueno, mucho de mí, ¿cómo te fue a ti hoy?

— Eh… Bueno… No tengo mucho que contar— rasqué mi cabeza — Mi padre ha regresado, me trajo muchos recuerdos de los puertos en los que estuvo, aunque recién me percaté que hay uno de Egipto, cuando me di cuenta salté de felicidad.

— Eres muy distraída You— sonrió — ¿Cómo está?

— Muy bien, me preguntó por ti...— mis mejillas tomaron color al recordar que me había preguntado: _"¿Chika ya es tu novia o aún no? ¡No deberías perder tiempo!_ ". Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

— Salúdalo de mi parte mañana.

— Por supuesto, ¿qué tal si vas a cenar?

— Estaría bien, amo la comida de tu padre.

— ¿Y la mía?

— Me encanta tu... Tu comida... También...

— Nadie puede quitarme el trono— sonreí.

— Ay You, de verdad que...— siguió hablando, pero yo dirigí mi vista a sus labios, los cuales lamía de vez en vez antes de cambiar de tema. Mi corazón se aceleraba, tenía ganas de gritar, de levantarme y besarla, pero no podría hacerlo, no quería arruinar la unión que teníamos, además, algo dentro de mí me pedía preservar la inocencia con que me miraba, aunque a veces no me ayudaba mucho. A veces se acercaba mucho a mi, susurraba cosas en mi oído o acariciaba mis hombros, quizá era mi culpa interna de estar enamorada de mi mejor amiga, pero parecía que analizaba mis expresiones, como si quisiera saber qué pensaba.

— S-Sí bueno… Ya sabes— reí ligeramente.

Soy mala ocultando las cosas, pero quiero pensar que no sabe acerca de mis sentimientos.

— Eres tan densa— suspiró— ¿Ya quieres ir a dormir? Te ves cansada.

— Eh… No, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas— siempre me decía eso… _"Eres tan densa"_ , ¿a qué se refería?

— Mmm— sus ojos capturaron los míos mientras me miraba inquisitiva — ¿Estás segura?— mordió su labio ligeramente, lo cual hizo que mis ojos se desviaran a su boca. Sin embargo, pude regresar mi vista al lugar correcto. En esos momentos no sabía si era que sabía que la amaba o sólo jugaba conmigo.

— Segura— me levanté de golpe, cortando nuestro contacto visual — Muy segura, ¡iré a tomar agua!

Las ganas de gritar que se habían formado en mi eran inmensas, no podía permanecer en su cuarto un minuto más sin lanzarme a besarla; no me podría controlar si intentaba cosas extrañas de nuevo.

— Oh You, ¿necesitan algo?— me preguntó Shima.

— Eh no, solo quiero un poco de agua.

— Oh, seguro— sirvió un vaso y me lo entregó — ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy roja.

— Estoy bien— me centré en la mesa.

— Oh, entonces, buenas noches, que descansen— sonrió y salió de la cocina. Mi mente hizo corto circuito al escuchar esas palabras: Había olvidado que ese día me quedaría a dormir con Chika.

— G-Gracias— alcancé a decir.

Mierda.

* * *

— Estaba a punto de irme a acostar antes— me dijo Chika mientras se levantaba del piso.

— Lo siento, me entretuve.

— ¿Tomando agua?

— Tienes una mesa con acabados muy bonitos— sonreí con cierta burla y ella comenzó a reír.

— Sí, mi padre tiene buen gusto— añadió — Bueno, preparémonos para dormir.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, podría jurar que lo podía escuchar, pero mis esperanzas estaban en que no fuera así, pues si yo lo escuchaba, también ella. Tomé mi ropa y salí del cuarto para cambiarme en el baño, no quería ver nada de más; vale, me siento como una pervertida y quizá lo sea, pero es que Chika Takami tiene un cuerpo que me hace querer tumbarla contra la cama y dejarla jadeando entre mis labios. Bien, estoy imaginando demasiado, terminé de vestirme y volví a la habitación.

— Chika, ¿has terminado de cambiarte?— pregunté.

— Sí, ya puedes pasar.

Al recorrer la puerta me quedé casi estática, ¿de verdad dormiría así? Traía un short bastante corto y una playera de tirantes que no me dejaban casi nada a la imaginación. Ella me miró con una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Ladee la mirada y puse mi puño frente a mis labios.

— ¿Vas a dormir así?

— Tu cuerpo desprende demasiado calor You, y como vamos a dormir juntas, dudo mucho que me haga falta algo más abrigador.

Mierda… por dos.

— E-Entiendo… Aunque podría traer un futón— busqué una alternativa para escapar.

— ¡No!— refunfuñó — Quiero que durmamos juntas como cuando éramos niñas.

— E-Entiendo— cedí. Vale, lo acepto, soy de voluntad débil cuando estoy cerca de ella. Me insita a hacer cosas que nunca se me habrían cruzado por la mente hacer — Entonces… Apagaré la luz.

La habitación se iluminó con el brillo de la luna una vez el foco led se apagó, así que aún podía ver tenuemente sus ojos rojizos en la oscuridad. Me acerqué a la cama y me recosté, había puesto mis manos lado a lado de mi cuerpo y estaba completamente estática, mi corazón seguía retumbando y comencé a sentí mi cara arder; el aroma de Chika era mi droga, una esencia que anhelaba oler más de cerca, pero que prefería aprovechar cuando estaba cerca de ella.

— Buenas noches— me susurró y mi cuerpo se crispó.

— B-Buenas noches— cerré los ojos casi al instante.

Los minutos comenzaron a correr, yo miraba el techo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Estaba por conseguirlo cuando sentí su brazo pasar por encima de mi abdomen; alarmada, voltee hacia ella y contemplé su rostro dormido, quizá había sido un reflejo, pues tenía los ojos cerrados. Ahora que recuerdo, ella suele dormir con un _nesoberi_ de Honoka; hoy yo he venido a quitarle tal lugar al peluche. Eso me hace sentir especial de alguna forma.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundamente, llamando al sueño para que invadiera mi cuerpo y al fin me permitiera descansar.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, Chika se había acercado a mí, tanto, que su cabeza estaba recargada en mi hombro. Mi corazón volvió a bombear toda la sangre que pudo y la envió a mi rostro, en el cual, volvía a sentir aquel calor que me indicaba que mi cara estaba completamente roja.

— ¿Ch-Chika?— susurré, pero no obtuve respuesta, en cambio, acercó su rostro y esta vez, sus labios estaban en mi quijada — ¡¿Chika?!— grité en el tono más bajo que pude, pero ella no parecía responder. Sus labios rozaban mi piel, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse un poco, y lo hizo aún más cuando sentí su mano subir hasta posicionarme debajo de uno de mis senos. Algo me decía _"¡Párate y duerme en el futón!"_ , pero algo más me decía _"Haz algo, aprovecha tu oportunidad. Sabes que no está dormida"._

¿Cómo aseguraba esto? Sus labios se movían ligeramente, como si me estuviera dando pequeños besos, aunque sus movimientos eran casi imperceptibles.

Bajó su mano y rodeó mi brazo para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Mi mano tocaba su monte de venus y mi antebrazo se hundía en su pecho; Definitivamente no estaba dormida, estaba haciendo eso a propósito. ¿Intentaría molestarme? ¿Tendría curiosidad de lo que siento? ¿Quiere provocarme?

Fuera cual fuera, hice un puño mi mano y me alejé ligeramente de su agarre. Ella me soltó y me dio la espalda.

Eso era lo correcto… ¿Verdad?

Volví a cerrar los ojos, pero pronto tuve que abrirlos de nuevo. Había tomado mi mano, me invitaba a abrazarla, invitación a la cual accedí, pues fuera como fuera, un abrazo era algo normal, y amaba hacerlo. Pasé una mano por debajo de la almohada para recargar mi cabeza y la abracé con mi brazo derecho; mantuvo su mano sobre la mía por un tiempo y yo la acerqué más a mí, sonriendo. Eso se sentía bien.

Pero no tardó en volverse algo más allá de lo que originalmente pensé que sería. Con la mano que estaba sobre la mía, me guió bajo su blusa, haciendo que tocara su suave piel directamente. Mi piel se erizó, me sentía nerviosa, quise apartar mi mano, pero mi sentido del deber comenzaba a fallarme, no podía pensar si tocaba la tersa piel de un ángel.

— ¿Chika?— susurré — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Llevó mi mano, la cual había dejado en su abdomen, y la guió a uno de sus senos: No llevaba sostén...

Me alarmé, me puse nerviosa, quería gritar, quería voltearme y fingir que nada había ocurrido, pero no lo hice. Solo me quedé ahí, inmóvil.

Guió mi mano para que la moviera y yo, dócilmente, obedecí a sus deseos. Comenzaba a escuchar jadeos salir de sus labios, sentía su respiración, igual o quizá más agitada que la mía. Chika… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué quería? Las dudas llenaron mi cabeza, pero, quizá la pervertida que hay dentro de mi hizo que me las quedara y no preguntara. Ella sacó mi mano de su playera y se volteó hacia mí, recargándose en mi almohada.

— ¿Chika?— pregunté por enésima vez en esa noche.

Sus ojos rojos finalmente se abrieron y me miraron con un brillo que jamás había notado, haciendo su hermosa mirada aún más atrayente para mí. Sin decir nada, puso su mano en mi mejilla, su expresión era cálida, me miraba con cariño, o al menos eso me estaba pareciendo. Sentí cómo su mano viajaba hasta mi nuca, me jaló ligeramente y levantó la cara.

Quería que nos besáramos.

La acerqué más a mí y la rodee con mi brazo de nuevo. Miré sus labios con deseo contenido, me preguntaba si este era un sueño como los que ella me había contado, donde me besaba y yo le devolvía el gesto. Me acerqué lentamente, atenta a su reacción; al no ver ningún tipo de incomodidad, finalmente la besé. De nuevo me bombardearon varias emociones y las ganas de doblegarme por las intensas sensaciones que hacían estragos en mi pecho y estómago. Estaba besando al fin a Chika, y ella me correspondía.

Continué moviendo mis labios de manera lenta, ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y entendí que quería más. Pasé mi brazo bajo su cabeza y, sin despegar nuestros labios, me puse a horcajadas sobre ella, atrapando su lengua y comenzando un beso más intenso que el de hacía unos minutos. Ella jadeó y eso me hizo entender que estaba disfrutándolo. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y sentí su cadera moverse, así que puse una de mis piernas entre las suyas y presioné aquel caliente lugar, ganándome esta vez un gemido de mi amada pelimandarina.

Ya no quería pensar si es que estaba bien, o qué pasaría mañana. En ese momento Chika me deseaba, y yo… Bueno la deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me moví hacia adelante y atrás. Ella se presionaba contra mí, gimiendo lo más bajo que podía.

— You— escuché entre el beso. Su voz ahora era intoxicante y la excitación le daba un matiz demasiado sexy.

— ¿Sí?— mi voz había salido un poco áspera y grave.

— Dame más— su mano tomó de nuevo la mía y la puso directamente en su entrepierna.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunté con recelo, no quería que la primera vez de mi mejor amiga fuera simplemente un mero _calentón_ — ¿Te gusto Chika?

— Si no fuera así, no haría esto contigo…— sus ojos se fijaron en los míos — Yo… Te amo You… Y lo siento… Pero esta noche, ya no pude resistirlo más, mucho menos si tu mirada seguía desnudándome de esa manera— sonrió con timidez. Así que después de todo no lograba disimular nada, estaba decepcionada, pero feliz, pues Chika me correspondía — Pero si crees que debemos esperar, lo entiendo.

— ¿Tú quieres esperar?

— No— respondió casi de inmediato — He esperado por tres años.

— ¿Desde hace tres años?— yo había descubierto que estaba enamorada de ella hacía poco menos de un año.

— Sí… — admitió, visiblemente apenada — Pero eres demasiado densa.

— ¿Eh?— pronto todo comenzó a encajar. Recordé todas esas veces que me besaba cerca de la comisura de los labios o me decía que me quería. Nuestras salidas, regresar tomadas de las manos… Oh… Ahora entendía — Así que era eso.

— ¡You tonta!— se quejó lo más alto que pudo sin llegar a gritar.

— Lo siento— sonreí — De verdad soy una tonta— me acerqué a sus labios — Espero puedas amarme así.

— Ya te amo— dijo mientras me besaba.

— Y yo a ti— susurré entre el beso, el cual escaló de nuevo hasta convertirse en una ardiente y fogosa unión entre nosotras. Ahora que la había probado, no me importaba quedarme sin aliento, necesitaba sus besos, la necesitaba a ella. Reanudé mis movimientos y ella los suyos.

Deslicé mi mano por su abdomen, dibujando líneas delicadas sobre el. Finalmente llegué al resorte de su _short_ y deslicé mi mano bajo su ropa interior.

— No sabía que te depilaras… ¡Auch!— mordió mi labio.

— Ay perdón, ¿te lastimé?—preguntó con fingida preocupación.

— _Touché_ — susurré en su oído y volví a besarla, presioné un pequeño botón que, por experiencia propia, sabía que se sentía bien, y sentir sus piernas cerrarse un poco lo confirmó. Moví mis dedos en círculos, sintiendo cómo la humedad aumentaba en sus bragas y su piel comenzaba a arder; aunque yo no me quedaba atrás. Bajé un poco más hasta su entrada y respiré profundamente, Chika me miró con una sonrisa y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

— Confío en ti— me dijo, pero eso lejos de relajarme, me puso más nerviosa. ¿Qué sucedería si la lastimaba? — Tranquila, ya he jugado un poco conmigo— dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno... De todos modos...— aun dudaba.

— Si me duele, te lo diré.

— ... Bien— metí un dedo, el cual fue completamente envuelto por sus paredes vaginales. Chika dió un respingo — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí... Se siente diferente contigo, es más intenso— acarició mi mejilla — Sigue, You.

Moví mi dedo índice dentro de ella, se sentía caliente, me aventuré a meter mi dedo anular con cuidado y, aunque lo sentí un poco más apretado, pude deslizarlo con relativa facilidad. Presioné las yemas de mis dedos, atrayéndolas a mi palma, entre más lo hacía, podía sentir a Chika moviendo su cadera hacia mí, dejando salir pequeños gemidos que hechizaban mi mente y me animaban a seguir. Me recargué en mi brazo y la hice rodear mi cintura con ambas piernas.

Esta vez moví mi mano hacia arriba y abajo, intentaba minimizar el sonido que producía, pero si no era eso, era Chika mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar gemir demasiado fuerte. La sentí contraerse y mis dedos quedaron inmóviles dentro de ella. Esperé un poco hasta que los espasmos cesaron y pude sacar mis dedos.

Respiraba agitada, podía ver su pecho bajar y subir rápidamente. La admiré en lo que lograba regular su respiración, una chica más hermosa y perfecta no podía haber.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunté mientras besaba su frente.

— S-Sí— respondió, su voz aun estaba afectada.

— Eres hermosa— le dije.

— Tú también mi You— tomó mis mejillas y me besó, esta vez ella se sentó en la cama y yo quedé sobre sus piernas — Es tu turno.

— ¿Eh?— mi rostro volvió a calentarse.

— No esperarás que deje que te lleves toda la diversión, ¿o sí?

— E-Eh... Yo... Mnnn— no me dió tiempo a hablar, me besó y poco después bajó a mi cuello.

— No sabes cuánto había deseado este momento— susurró en mi oído y sentí cómo poco después comenzaba a succionar mi piel. Se sentía bien, debía admitirlo, pero mi cuello era una zona visible y yo tenía el cabello corto, si dejaba una marca, sería imposible ocultarla.

— Ch-Chika...— jadee — No dejes marca.

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó, para después morderme ligeramente.

— Todos sabran lo que hicimos hoy.

— No me importa— volvió a lo que hacía — You es mía, y esa es la prueba.

— Eres muy infantil Chika... Ahh— sin previo aviso ella había bajado su mano a mi entrepierna y presionaba contra ella.

— Sí, puede ser— en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta, ya estaba contra la cama, con una mano de Chika sujetando mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza — ¿Está bien serlo con la persona que amo?

— Sí— la besé — Está bien.

Volvimos a fundirnos en un largo y ardiente beso antes de seguir la noche.

* * *

— Chicas, ¿siguen dormidas?— escuché la voz de Mito detrás de la puerta — Cielos, ya son las once del día, seguro se desvelaron viendo videos.

Sonreí ligeramente... Si supiera la verdadera razón seguramente me perseguiría hasta Numazu corriendo. Miré a mi chica entre mis brazos y besé su cabello. Un aroma a mandarinas llenó mis sentidos.

Poco después se despertó, aunque se notaba cansada.

— Buenos días— se acurrucó en mi pecho.

— Buenos días, o casi tardes.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó.

— Creo que serán cerca de las once y media.

— Nos dormimos muy tarde— volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— No me dejaste dormir dirás— alcé una ceja.

— Ah, pero, ¿quién era la que me pedía ir más rápido?

— Tú me pediste lo mismo— contra ataqué, pero no pude evitar que un rubor cubriera mis mejillas.

— Je, je— me abrazó más fuerte con una sonrisa — You— me llamó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿No crees que era algo que podrías haberme pedido ayer antes de todo eso?— me reí ligeramente.

— El órden de los factores no altera el... ¡Mnn!

— Claro que quiero ser tu novia— respondí una vez me separé del beso que le había robado.

Decidimos quedarnos un rato más así, abrazadas, disfrutando de lo bonito que se sentía estar juntas y acurrucadas en nuestro propio mundo.


End file.
